


Después de esto vamos a almorzar

by Ragna



Series: Let's do this sh** again, BUT DO IT RIGHT (KHR Rare pair week 2019) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blind Date, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Hoy era el día del encuentro, de la "cita" y Dino no sabía cómo hacer para no tener una crisis nerviosa antes de encontrarse con el omega.





	Después de esto vamos a almorzar

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> First date/Blind Date | HP AU
> 
> ¡Si se puede! ¡Si se puede! Aquí vamos por el segundo día.

Puede que Dino estuviera mucho más nervioso de lo normal. De lo que todos sus guardianes y empleados estaban acostumbrados a convivir con. Romario dijo el comentario para intentar alivianar el ambiente —como si eso fuera a ayudar a los nervios del bronco—, definitivamente había fallado. Además, el joven Don tenía toda la razón para sentirse nervioso. Su futuro pendía de un hilo y él tenía que escoger de donde intentar sostenerse.

Hoy conocería por primera vez a su posible “compañero”. Uno de los tantos omegas que Vongola y muchas otras Familias postularon para que él escogiera. Siendo su deber como Don el dar un futuro asegurado y sin disputas sobre la sucesión, él debía escoger pronto a su posible pareja, con quien se casaría y tendría a la siguiente generación. Pfft. Lo más fácil del mundo. Podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados.

La verdad, Dino nunca pensó que Vongola postularía, era sabido en toda la Cosa Nostra lo protectores que eran, especialmente con sus más cercanos. El omega que Dino conocería en unos minutos más era el primo de los mismos herederos ¡Se crió junto a  _ Xanxus _ !, era descendiente de la primera línea de la Familia y único hijo del afamado “León de Vongola”. Cavallone tenía en su territorio a la joya más preciada de sus más importantes aliados.

_ Xanxus se lo dejó bien claro. _

“— _ Más te vale no cagarla con él, escoria  _ —gruñe—.  _ O te haré sufrir _ ”

Bien, bien, todo estaba bien.

Sí.

**_No._ **

No, nada estaba bien, nada. En lo más mínimo.  _ Dino.exe _ dejó de funcionar.

¡ _ No era justo _ !

¿¡Cómo podía existir alguien tan  hermoso !? ¡Sus ojos! ¡ _ Mio Dio _ ! Cambiaban de color dependiendo de la iluminación, de un tierno y dulce caramelo a un abrazador, fogoso ámbar. No podía, definitivamente no podía con la belleza del chico frente suyo.

—Un gusto, Don Cavallone —saludó, inclinando la cabeza un poco—. Espero que podamos congeniar bien.

Su voz.  _ Oh~  _ su voz.

Reborn probablemente lo golpearía si sabía qué hizo esperar en su respuesta al castaño. Podía hasta escucharlo (“¿ _ No sirvieron para nada las lecciones de “seducción mafiosa” _ ?”), intentó quitarse de la mente lo más rápido que pudo a su antiguo tutor. Sería un horrible encuentro si tenía a su mayor y más constante tormento en mente.

—Dime,  _ Tsuna _ … ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre? —Cool... _ cool _ , estaba yendo bien.

—Me gusta mucho leer —respondió sonriente—, tengo muchos libros. Aunque la mayoría los guardo en la casa en japón.

—¿Prefieres Japón a Italia? —era una pregunta importante, ¿Qué haría entonces si Tsuna le decía que prefería japón?

—Me gusta mucho la primavera en japón —dijo, desdoblando la punta de su saco—, pero prefiero pasar el resto del tiempo en Italia. Es todo más alegre, y la familia está más cerca. ¿Qué hay de usted Don Cavallone? ¿Cuales son sus pasatiempos? ¿Tiene algún lugar preferido?

Conversaron amenamente, hicieron una conexión casi inmediata. Ni se dieron cuenta que la hora que tenían predestinada para tener su “cita” acabó hace mucho y llevaban hablando por más de dos horas y media. Hubieran seguido así si no fuese porque al menor (¡Tsuna era menor que él por dos años!) le gruñó la barriga en medio de la conversación.

—Eh.

—Eh.

Los colores se le fueron a la cabeza en ese mismo instante, y Dino no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—¿Qué tal si nos movemos de acá? —dijo, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Quisiera almorzar conmigo en el jardín?

—Cla-Claro que sí, Don Cavallone —Tsuna también también se puso de pie y tomó la mano que tenía tendida para él.

—Por favor, dime Dino —sonríe.


End file.
